


Small Wonders

by blood_and_gore



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Canon Ace Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Trans Character, College, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot Collection, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Trans Dio, arospec Inana, genderfluid Inana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: Those of the Pantheon began to develop their powers long before being found by Ananke. This is a series of one-shots exploring the "miracles" of the gods.





	1. Dionysus, February 2014

Umar lurched out of bed and towards the door of room 309. Thank god his roommate wasn’t there- they’d probably call security, scream back at them, and throw a knife all at once.

“Umar?”

He opened the door to see Emily, the loud girl who was supposed to commute this semester but decided against it at the last minute.

“The power’s out.”

“Oh.” He paused to yawn. “Uh. Thank you for telling me.”

“Is your phone working? Or alarm clock, or anything?”

“Uh…no?” His phone had died and he’d left it plugged in all night.

Emily's eyes were bugging out. "No one in the hall's had a working phone or computer all morning! And it's been the same thing all over campus!

“Fucking insane, right? They tried to have some of the classes, but they’re all cancelled now. 'Cos the power's out. Anyway, thought i’d tell you. They brought in the government!” she kept going. Umar's head throbbed. "Anyway," she continued, “we’re gonna be on the news! Once we can see it!”

Umar nodded until she went away and he could finally throw a water bottle at the ajar door to close it. At last, he climbed back into bed to nurse what would turn out to be a wicked hangover. Monday mornings sucked, and he didn’t have the patience to deal. Even without weird power outages and phone problems.

His notebook was sitting under my pillow. He opened it. What could he have written legibly while drunk and sad?

He’d written down a wish. He had wished classes were cancelled the next day.


	2. Eleanor, June 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor Rigby picks up her phone in a church where a wedding has been. Lives in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied drug use.

Eleanor Rigby picks up her phone in the church where a wedding has been. Looks at the time. Checks her email. Slinks out with the bride's perfume on her clothes, because she's a goddamn Chaotic Neutral Bard and will seduce everyone until there's nobody left on this planet, fuck yeah, she's fabulous, and- wait, where's her jacket?

 _Shit,_ she thinks, and walks back. Back into the church and... it sets on fire?

And fuck if that isn't cause for alarm on a sober day, but she's high and sex-drunk enough for it not to have much impact as she rescues her jacket, which flies through the air to her-

Wait a minute.

Did her jacket just fly through the air?

And is Queen playing through the speakers? Damn, she can't believe her High Brain decided "We Are The Champions" was appropriate for burning down a church, even if it's empty now-

Ah, it's okay, though! The flames have stopped! The music's stopped too, so she starts humming.

The parking lot is on fire now, though.

Damn, she really is tripping.

.

The incident is forgotten when sobriety reaches her brain, although a few nights later she could swear there are sparks coming off her fingers. Ah, look at all the lonely people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too short but my brain isn't working lmaoooo. Contains quotes from the song "Eleanor Rigby" which Lucifer is canonically named after.


	3. Urdr, January 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was both shorter and angstier than expected? sorry.
> 
> my thoughts: there's such a huge coincidence of Cass having the name of a prophet, and then literally becoming a goddess of prophecy. my assumption is that the creators of WicDiv intended it to be foreshadowing, and not necessarily in the context of her background.

Over the course of Cassandra Igarashi's life, there had been an overwhelming pattern of people not listening to her.

No one took her advice, even when it was asked for. Questions in school were scoffed at. Nobody paid attention when it was needed, only at the times when it wasn't.

Nobody listened when, as a child, she tried to explain that she wasn't really a little boy.

(When she first learned about the Recurrence in school, nobody had listened to her theory that there must've been somebody behind the curtain; this, of course, didn't matter at the time.)

She played around with a few names throughout high school; her deadname was neutral enough for it not to be an issue, but it still was jarring and uncomfortable to hear.

College, though? In between classes on archetypes and imperialism in the Catholic church, she found it. Her name.

Cassandra, who rebuffed Apollo _(one of her classmates had tried to classify him as a "divine masculine" god, and she'd disagreed and ultimately won the debate, and the classmate had called her deranged and said she obviously wasn't capable of seeing the obvious difference between what Nature decreed, aka gender.)_

Cassandra, who was cursed with the gift of prophecy (or, as Cass saw it, the simple ability to see things clearly,) and was cursed to never be believed.

The pieces fell into place, and Cass took the name.

.

And if, perhaps, she did at times predict something almost like the future- no one noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, a lot of this is just me projecting on her.
> 
> there are differences, of course, between struggles that trans men face as opposed to trans women like Cass and nonbinary folks, and i obviously can't speak for everyone in the community; but i spent a lot of time choosing the name i use now, and ultimately picked a mythological one, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to picture one of my fav characters doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> based on something i wrote on Tumblr. http://crowned-in-stone.tumblr.com/post/154774870273/writing-prompt-s-you-have-just-woken-up-in-your


End file.
